Shikage and Genin Bandit Trouble 4/10/2014
'Participants' Yamanaka Itsumo Namikaze Jinsei 'Bandit Trouble ' IItsumo: -Itsumo’s shadow clone made its way out of the Kage building it had been awhile she did anything besides recheck missions for completions. However, the reports she was getting about bandits in the village training ground had her on edge. She didn’t want to waste her higher ninja, the few she had needed to be doing other things so she decided to take one of the Genin she had decided to take under her wing and go check this out. As she looked up at the sky the clouds that often covered their village was still thick not allowing much sun in but you could tell it was just after noon. Itsumo didn’t know if the boy would be in his apartment but she headed their anyway. She was dressed in all white the outfit didn’t look much like a Kage’s outfit but after all she had been a hunter ninja for so many years she didn’t much care to dress in robes like the older shikage’s had. Her blonde hair was hanging lose and she had a hat on her head with strings falling to the sides. Wrapped around the lower part of her face covering her mouth and nose was a white scarf. She had chosen to forgo the mask as she made her way into the apartment building listed on the boy’s paperwork. After several moments she found the apartment number and began to knock on the door. Then she took a step back and waited.- JenseiSama: ~Jinsei tied the wrapping over his bento box, finishing the to-go lunch like a prize. Holding his hands on his hips, he nodding in self approval. He heard the wodden door make a sound and tilded his head in confusion; his long blonde loches cascading over his blue-grey eyes. He rarely had visitors, but wasn't going to argue if company was offered. Hopping over to the door in the next room he opened the door slowly; cautiously looking at who was outside. Looking up, he saw a white-downed female figure with a straw hat. A sudden look of shock ran over his face as he spoke.~ "Y-yes? Can I help you?" ~The figure didn't look like they were intending harm, but he couldn't see her face. She must be important or related if she knew where he lived; but he didn't think on it too hard.~ IItsumo: -Itsumo clone looked over the boy she hadn’t seen the boy before but she had heard about him from the Academy teachers. She could tell the boy was in shock as he opened the door and she smiled under her scarf waiting a moment to answer him. Her Icy blue eyes watching him closely. - “I am your Sensei, grab your gear and meet me downstairs at the door we have a mission.” –Itsumo said this in a voice that couldn’t be read it was one tone with no emotion behind it at all. She would then tilt her head not waiting for the boy to answer she knew it was him his picture on his Ninja ID was identical to the boy that stood in front of her. Itsumo’s clone would then turn on her heals and make her way back down stairs she didn’t intend to tell the boy much about the mission until they were on their way to the training grounds. Itsumo would leave the building then take up a spot leaning against the side of the building waiting for Jensei to join her.- JenseiSama: ~Jensei nodded, running back into the kitchen. He picked up his tool pouch from the table, his scrolls from the counter, and his book from next to the sink. Putting on his gloves, he ran out of the kitchen. A moment later he ran back in, picking up the bento box and once more leaving the room. The door was heard shutting and he made his way down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he tugged on his gloves once more with a wide smile. His hair covered his right eye and he paid it no mind. He was geared up and ready to go.~ JenseiSama: ~Jinsei nodded as she spoke, lightly jogging to match her pace.~ "Sounds more like a bully than a bandit. Hanging around a training grounds and all." ~Jinsei's face still bore a smile. His hair flopped from side to side as he moved. He checked his tools as he moved, his eyes gleaming in anticipation. As the lady stopped suddenly, he bumped into her. Some of his tools fell. Without his smile fadding he knelt down, picking them up and counting them to be sure he didn't lose anything.~ IItsumo: IItsumo: -Itsumo’s shadow clone blinked as the boy ran into her and then she looked down as he went to pick up his tools. She took mental note that the boy needed awareness training as he didn’t notice her stopping and then she spoke again. - “It was a report I was given and I am only stating what the Mission details did. When you are ready lead the way I want you to locate the Bandit inside the training grounds.” –Itsumo could already sense the exact location of the Bandit one of the abilities she had become used to was being a Sensory type Ninja in the Hunter Corp. She could tell the bandit wasn’t strong she just hoped the Genin could handle it on his own but she had her kunai read if she need be as well as all her other skills but she didn’t want to use up all the Clone’s chakra reserve on a simple mission like this so she waited for the Genin to lead the way.- JenseiSama: ~Jinsei nodded and marched forward, a determined and almost childish look on his face. Truth was he was enjoying himself. A few hundred feet into the area, he could hear some movement. His eyes narrowed, scanning the area. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on where the noise was coming from.~ "Do you think that's the bandit?" ~He reached for the side of his leg, pulling a shuriken out of it's holster. A twig snapped to his west. Jinsei threw the shuriken which dissapeared into the shubbery. A 'ka-thunk' of the shuriken hitting a tree was heard, butonly after the distinct sound of fabric tearing.~ "Did I get 'em, Sensei?" IItsumo: -The clone’s eyes darted to the snapping of the twig the bandit had been in that exact spot but when the boy through his shuriken the Shinobi had used body replacement and moved themselves else where the shuriken hit a log with a thud and she wanted to snicker but held it back. The kids was close so he could at least hear noises she nodded to the Genin. - “Close I think they moved that was too loud to be a hit on a body. Don’t give up yet.” –Her blue eyes went to the tree that sat right behind the shrubbery that was where the boy had thrown his shuriken she knew the bandit was up in the tree watching them.- JenseiSama: ~Jinsei had often spent long summer days just listening to the sounds of the forest. He could identify nearly every type of bird call in this area. While this wouldn't help him indentify a bandit, he could tell there was something preventing the birds from returning to the tree the shurkien had just hit. Something was in that tree. Slowly pulling three more Shuriken and a single kunai out of their holsters, he readied himself. He waited for the wind to shift, quickly throwing the three shuriken in succession at the arms of the tree. He waited for the distinct sound of something leaping from the canopy to throw the kunai at what he guessed would be his next landing point. He spun after the throw, grabbing five more suriken and throwing them at the five possible points of movement: Left, Right, Forward, Backward, Upward.~ JenseiSama: ~Jinsei had often spent long summer days just listening to the sounds of the forest. He could identify nearly every type of bird call in this area. While this wouldn't help him indentify a bandit, he could tell there was something preventing the birds from returning to the tree the shurkien had just hit. Something was in that tree. Slowly pulling three more Shuriken and a single kunai out of their holsters, he readied himself. He waited for the wind to shift, quickly throwing the three shuriken in succession at the arms of the tree. He waited for the distinct sound of something leaping from the canopy to throw the kunai at what he guessed would be his next landing point. He spun after the throw, grabbing five more suriken and throwing them at the five possible points of movement: Left, Right, Forward, Backward, Upward.~ IItsumo: IItsumo: -The clone watches as the bandit flipped out of the tree backwards then came darting out from behind the tree after the shrunken flew through the tree leaves. The bandit charged at Jinsei with a kunai in her right hand. She would attack him full speed attempting to slash his arms and chest with the kunai. Itsumo stepped to the side and watched them she wasn’t going to interfere unless she had to she wanted to see if the boy could handle himself in a fight. - JenseiSama: ~Jinsei ran towards the girl at full speed with his body lowered, pulling another kunai from his pouch. A large smile across his face.~ "LET'S GO, YOU BIG BULLY." ~At about 5 meters from the bandit, he threw it at her. Immediately afterwards, he lowered his body, slidding across the ground on his outer hip. He aimed to knock her off her feet. As he was sliding, he drew another kunai. If she would jump, he'd rebound off the ground and throw the second kunai at her while she was in the air. If she triped, he'd attempt to pin her down with the second kunai.~ IItsumo: -The bandit jumped into the air to avoid both the kunai being thrown and the boy sliding at her she would land on her feet her back to the boy but she would quickly turn in a second her eyes were watching Itsumo not sure why she was just standing there watching. Itsumo wasn’t watching the bandit though she had her eyes on Jensei as he was using his skill. She took note all of his attacks where physical based she would have to adapt to teach the boy she was a mental fighter. Itsumo’s eyes would flick to the girls as she meet the girl’s hazel eyes the girl would start to scream in pain yelling something about spiders being all over her. Itsumo chuckled having put the girl into a genjutsu it was now up to Jensei to finish this before she got free of it.- JenseiSama: ~Seeing the girl howl in pain, Jinsei would pause for a moment. There was no spiders on her. Either this was a genjutsu or she had some disorders. Stopping himself from throwing his kunai, he pulled another one out. He threw on just before her feet, checking her bluff. Seeing she didn't move, he moved in catiously. After getting to her, he ripped one of his sleves off, attempting to tie her hands together with it. If she attempted to escape, it would at least slow her down. If he succeeded, he would then proceed to remove her tools, weapons, and search her. He would then place her on the ground with her hands easily visable. If he didn't tie her hands, he would backspring away and ready his kunai.~ IItsumo: -the girl was easily compliant as she didn’t know what was going on she still thought she was covered in spider Itsumo couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Jensei tie her and remove her weapons.- “Well done. I am glad you tested her before you approached. If I had not cast the genjutsu I had and she was trying to full you, then you would have outwitted her at least for a moment. I see potential in you Jensei Now your dismissed leave the girl I will deal with her.” –Itsumo would walk over and lift the girl with one hand by the bindings Jensei had put on her the genjutu was still in effect it wasn’t like Itsumo planned on actually keeping the girl restrained it was just another kid from the village that lost their way after the war and she planned on setting them on the right path again not kill them. Itsumo looked at Jensei she hadn’t told the boy her name or anything about herself she wondered if he would listen or ask questions she hoped for the first she didn’t feel like answering questions at all. She was also surprised that she had lasted this long away from Shikake without him appearing by her side this was rare.- IItsumo: -Itsumo would look at the boy who ran off as he was told to then all of a sudden he stopped and came back she sighed softly before he asked her an easy question about his next mission.- “When the Shikage decided you are to have one.” –She watched him run off after she spoke and she smiled and carried the girl off in the direction of the academy she was going to put the girl right where she needed to be for proper training and to learn to behave.- 'End Results:' 'Itsumo's clone has meet and assesed one of her two Jinsei's abilities. The Genin with help from the Clone was able to take down the bandit and Itsumo took the bandit with her when she left. The Jinsei went off on his way. '